Save the Last Dance
by desertredwolf
Summary: James and Lily create a new holiday tradition. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

This story was written for the Secret Santa Exchange at The Golden Snitch. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Save the Last Dance**

" _Lily_."

Lily ignored the not-all-that-quiet voice next to her and continued to focus on the movie playing softly on the TV. It was the original animated short film, "How the Grinch Stole Christmas." The movie was one she watched every year, as it was one of her all-time favorite Christmas classics.

" _Psst_! _Lily_!"

Lily sighed. Her biggest pet peeve was when people talked during movies. She was tempted to pause the movie to respond. But the movie was already halfway through and she really did not want to stop it now.

" _Li-ly_."

She was going to murder him, if he kept nagging her.

" _Lils_."

Lily groaned. Grumbling, she surrendered and leaned a little closer to the person sitting next to her on the sofa.

"What?" she whispered, trying to still pay attention to what was happening on the screen.

"Why is the Grinch green?" James Potter, her boyfriend, replied.

Lily's eyebrows raised in disbelief.

"Are you serious— No! Don't you dare make that stupid pun James Potter!" she said. James grinned cheekily at her.

"You know me so well," he said sweetly.

Lily folded her arms and ignored his comment. "You waited _this_ long to ask _that_ question? The movie is half over!"

James shrugged. "I didn't want to bother you earlier."

"But now is okay?" she replied sarcastically.

"Yep," James said, the same goofy grin on his face as he nodded in the affirmative.

Lily pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation and closed her eyes.

 _You love him and find him adorable. You love him and find him adorable,_ she thought repetitively to herself.

"He just is," Lily finally responded, in a tone that she thought should have settled the matter.

Immediately, she knew that was the wrong response.

"But _why_? I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense," James replied. "Are all Muggle monsters hairy and green?"

Lily glared at him in response.

"No," she said. "What _I_ don't understand is why you _had_ to invite Sirius home with us for the holidays. _Especially_ when I thought we were going to have some time alone before heading back to Hogwarts."

" _Hem, hem_."

James and Lily simultaneously leaned over and looked at Sirius, who was currently standing in the living room doorway. He waved happily at them, his face half-covered in chocolate and remnants of candy cane.

" _Hey, guys_!" he whispered, a bit over-enthusiastically.

Lily leaned back into the couch and rolled her eyes. "For the love of Merlin," she muttered. "We can't feed him after midnight. It isn't safe."

"What?" James asked completely bewildered, the Muggle movie reference going over his head. "Why can't he eat after midnight?"

"Hmm?" Lily replied innocently.

It was James' turn to roll his eyes. "He doesn't have anywhere else to go!" he replied. "And besides, we're ignoring the important question here!"

"Which is…?" Lily prompted.

"Why is the Grinch green?"

Lily turned and stared at the TV. By this point, the movie only had a few minutes left. She knew it wasn't a big thing — in the grand scheme of life, it was quite small — but she was incredibly sad and disappointed she missed most of the movie. It had been her Christmas Eve tradition for years, and this was the first year she hadn't been able to fully enjoy the film.

"I could tell you," she replied. "But I know that's not the most important thing right now."

"Oh yeah?" James replied.

"Yeah," Lily said, leaning in closely. Her lips were a hair's breadth away from James' as she continued to speak. "The most important thing you should be doing is trying to find a way to make up for ruining your girlfriend's Christmas tradition."

And with that, she abruptly stood up and stalked away, leaving James still waiting for a kiss.

.oOo.

The rest of the evening passed with Lily avoiding James and Sirius. She was annoyed at both of them, but if she were to be honest, she was also a little irritated with herself. It was only a movie. She should be thankful that she was able to spend time with her boyfriend.

But she just couldn't shake the disappointment.

Just as she was about to turn in for the night, she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Knowing it was one of the two boys and that they wouldn't stop until she responded, she treaded softly to the door. Opening it, she gasped at the sight.

On the ground before her, set in a forest green vase, were a bundle of stunning lavender-colored roses with a note in them. Hands trembling slightly, she reached down and unfolded the note.

 _My dearest Lily,_

 _I am deeply sorry that I ruined one of your Christmas traditions. It was not my intent, but that is no excuse. Intent or not, my actions still caused you pain. And for that, I am truly sorry._

 _The roses, by the way, speak to your enchanting beauty — for you captured my heart the moment I laid eyes on you. In that moment, I was irrevocably yours. (And there are 15 roses to once again say that I am truly sorry I hurt your feelings.)_

 _I would like to make it up to you. Please meet me downstairs at a quarter till midnight for what I hope will become a new Christmas tradition for the two of us. Not to replace anything, but to simply add to the holiday._

 _With love,_

 _James_

Lily smiled to herself, tears in her eyes. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was already a quarter to midnight. Intrigued to see what James had planned, she hurried downstairs.

Rounding the corner at the bottom of the stairs, she gasped once again at the sight before her. The living room had been completely redecorated. Fairy lights were twinkling brightly and had been strung on the ceiling and in the Christmas tree. Candles had been lit and strategically placed on the coffee table. And in the middle of all of this stood James Potter, dressed in his finest dress robes.

"James! What? How?" Lily stuttered, as she continued to take in everything.

"There will come a time when we will be at Balls and events during the holidays. Now, and forever, all I want for Christmas is to be holding you in my arms. So on Christmas Eve, I hope you will save the last dance for me," James said, offering her his hand at the end of his speech.

"James…I'm not dressed for this," she said, waving her hands at her pajamas.

"You look like royalty," he replied genuinely. "No matter what you wear. May I have this dance?"

"Yes," Lily nodded, taking his hand. He spun her gently to him and music began to softly play in the background. Lily rested her head against his chest and swayed to the music.

"You know," she said after a while, "I wasn't mad at you."

Even though she couldn't see his face, Lily knew James was grinning.

"I know," he murmured.

"I was just annoyed and a little upset," Lily continued.

"I know," he said again.

"You didn't have to do all of this," she whispered.

"But I did," James countered. He stopped dancing and gently lifted her chin, so he could meet her eyes. "You are the most important thing to me. And I screwed up. I owe it to you to make it up."

"I think I like this new tradition," Lily said, pulling James into a kiss. She felt his hands go to her waist and pull her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Pausing to take a breath and calm her racing heart, she leaned back slightly and smiled at him.

"I love you, James Potter."

He grinned cockily and replied,

"I know."

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, you can quote 'Star Wars,' but not 'Gremlins'?"

"What's a gremlin?"

" _Guys_!"

Lily yelped and jumped back from James in shock. Standing next to them was Sirius, his face still covered in chocolate and candy.

" _Do you have more chocolate_?" he whispered loudly.

"Oh," James said, slowly nodding. "That's a gremlin."

Lily alternated between glaring at Sirius and staring incredulously at James, before breaking down into a fit of laughter. At James' questioning gaze, she shook her head, breathless.

"Happy Christmas, James," she said, before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

 **Word count, not including title or author's notes: 1393**


End file.
